Blood Lust
by BeautifulxXxNightmare
Summary: With Zero slowly losing his mind, and Kuran feeling uneasy with the new feelings he's experiencing anything can happen!


_Alittle oneshot that my brain has been bugging me to write_

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!!_

Such bloodlust evolved into something much more….

Kuran stood quietly in the entry way, his crimson eyes searching the bedroom and gazing upon the two figures in the room. One looked frightened, the other seething with rage and hate. Zero was standing tall, his hand gripping the bloody rose as he looked at the girl, she seemed so innocent and loving, if only people would be able to see she was a fraud. The barrel of the gun was pointed directly at her heart, his finger tight on the trigger.

"No Kiryu, You can't dispose of her yet, you need her blood to survive. Or you'll drop a level..." Kaname muttered quietly, but still loud enough for Zero to hear. He felt odd; the sensation rising inside of him was foreign as he looked upon the revenge sodden man. He wanted to look after him, make sure he stayed safe, keep him out of trouble and most of all he wanted to love him and be loved in return.

"You can kill her after you've tasted her blood, that way you won't lose your sanity." Kuran added, his red gaze fixed on Zero. "You can't go crazy… I…I need you." He added the hesitation evident in his voice. He shifted his gaze when Kiryu's silvery gaze turned to meet his. The nauseating feeling of fear of rejection and nervousness washed over Kuran in waves, but he let none of it show. He was too prideful.

"I can't live like this anymore… I don't want to need people life essence to survive. I don't want to need people's blood" he spat sounding disgusted with himself as his eyes continued to bore into Kuran's now still form. "I don't care if I lose my sanity, it means nothing to me…Nothing but more pain and sorrow, and hurting the people I don't want hurt, the people I swore I would protect." He added, the sorrow evident in his voice. Up until then the trembling girl was quiet and still, she took this opportunity to chime in, her voice high and delicate, "You can't escape what you are. You learn to enjoy it." She paused a small innocent smile gracing her face, " I know I enjoyed every bit of blood I drained from you and your family." The smile still graced her face as she gauged Zero's reaction. More anger. She was testing Kuran's ability to keep him calm and collected. Her wide eyes turned to glance at the pureblood, her eyes looking him over from head to toe. He seemed frustrated and angry. She couldn't read his facial expressions because of the long dark hair hiding his face.

"Don't listen to her Zero, She only wants to hurt you. " Kuran piped up looking back to Zero, whose eyes seemed distant, glazed over, like the silvery irises were lost in old memories. Zero shook his head, mumbling softly to himself.

" She took what was dear to me and now I will take what's hers." He looked down at her his face full of spite, his eyes dark. "I hope you have a nice life in hell…" He added pulling the trigger. His face showed no emotion as she dropped to the ground, her innocent doe eyes still open wide in shock. Zero's throat seemed to tighten when he smelled his 'masters' blood drip onto the floor, it was more tempting to him then Yuki's had ever been. He felt like a drug addict who was locked in a room of the world's finest cocaine.

"Drink it I know it's tempting you right now, just do it…" Kuran urged him, his heart hopeful. He didn't want Kiryu taken away from him. Zero shook his head once more, letting the Bloody Rose drop to the ground. He collapsed to him knees, He thought he would of felt better then this. He spent his whole life hating the woman who killed his family and ruined his life, and now that she was dead he felt nothing, not even anger. It was as if he killed his emotions, the only reason he was living was to kill her and now that he did he felt as if he lost his reason to live. Zero looked up as he felt Kuran's presence move closer. The pureblood stooped down and cupped zero's chin in his hand.

"Please…Drink it for me? You do have a reason to stay around... Please stay… Just for me?" Kuran half begged, finding it harder and harder to hide his emotions. His thumb moved across Zero's prominent cheekbone. The younger looked as if he was about to break, his eyes seemed so lost and he looked so desperate for something to hold on to. Zero's eyes looked into Kuran's, tears brimming in them. He had nothing left to hold onto in the world. He wasn't going to drag this pureblood angel with him. Zero shook his head sadly. His eyes finally showing some emotion.

"I can't Kuran… I have nothing else… You have so much hold on to it okay?" He replied his sad gaze directed at the pureblood. Kuran sighed looking down at the girl's body, soon her blood would be powerless, he needed to act fast but Zero was being stubborn.

"I maybe be selfish but I want you to stay around even if it's just for me. Please Kiryu.. Don't leave me here alone…" Kuran said breaking the space between them and holding him close, his arms wrapped tightly around Zero's saggy shoulders, his nose buried in his shiny silver hair. "I can honestly say That I…I love you Kiryu…" He added, murmuring into Zero's neck. Kuran felt Zero break in his arms, finally releasing his pent up emotion in Kuran's arms. Zero's arms snaked their way around Kuran's waist, holding him even closer, it was too late to try to hide his emotions once more, he buried his head in the crook of the pureblood's neck and let it out. The feeling was new to him, it seemed all he felt over the years that he bottled up were crashing down on him like a huge wave.

"Just hold me…" he murmured to the older boy. Kuran's touch seemed to sooth his raging emotions and he could feel his heart slowly return to a normal steady pace, even if it was slightly erratic from being so close to the man of his desires. Zero wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket before the other could even glimpse his face. He cleared his throat and looked down at his shoes, ignoring the girl's body. Looking up at Kuran's thin delicate face he let out a small smile. "Just so you know…I love you too." He said not being able to stop the blood that rushed to his cheeks. He ignored the gnawing feeling in the back of his throat and how dry his mouth seemed, he wasn't ready to acknowledge his impending fate. Pushing any thoughts from his mind Zero's hand reached out to stroke the others cheek, his finger lingering on the smooth skin. Closing the space between them Zero pressed his lips against Kuran's. For someone who always seemed so aggressive and angry his kiss was soft and delicate, as if he was afraid of hurting the other. One hand moved to tangle in Kuran's long silky hair, the other moved to his hip pulling him close. Kuran didn't fight the kiss as Zero pressed himself against him. He kissed back eagerly, his tongue moving to lick the others lower lip, asking for entrance. The request was fulfilled and his lips parted, their tongues moving together in a perfect harmony.

"May I?" Kuran breathed breaking the kiss only for a moment motioning to Zero's clothing. He got a soft moan in response before their lips were attached once more. Kuran's long fingers worked at the knot in Zero's tie, but he found it harder to do normal everyday things with the other's hands caressing any bit of skin within reach.

Finally getting the tie off, it was tossed to the floor exposing Zero's long pale neck. Kuran's lips attacked his neck, his tongue tracing over the intricate tattoo on his neck. The purebloods lips formed a smirk against the pale skin as he heard the soft whimpers escaping his lover. He allowed his teeth to scrape against the tattoo and the soft skin as his fingers worked at unbuttoning the shirt. A shiver ran down Kiryu's spine as the sharp canines ghosted across his skin, his skin was hot and he felt as if he were on fire, heat pooling in his groin. Finally reaching the last button Kuran pushed the jacket and shirt off Zero's shoulders exposing his pale but defined chest.

"I want to remember it all, stay still." Kuran said, his voice breathy as he pushed Zero back onto the bed. Kuran looked down at the sweat slicked body. His eyes taking in every line and every muscle. Kuran seated himself on zero's lap, Zero's arousal noticeable. Kuran started from the top kissing Zero's forehead moving down slowly. He kissed everything in his path, his eyelids, the tip of his nose, his soft pouty lips, down his chin and across his jaw. The other's skin felt like fire as his lip's ghosted across Zero's collar bone. Kiryu tried his best to stay still when he felt the soft caresses covering his body. Kuran making his way down slowly took a soft pink nipple in his mouth. He teased the peak with his tongue as he let go he let the tip of a canine scrape across it sending a jolt down Zero's back. He moved to the other his gaze fixed on Zero's expression as his tongue played with the nipple. He sat up only for a moment as he shrugged out of his own jacket and shirt letting them drop to the floor to mingle with the others clothing.

The more Zero felt his touch the more he found his lust for blood changing into a totally different kind of lust. As Kuran worked at the button of Kiryu's pants. His lips traced the muscles on his lover's stomach. He found a particularly sensitive spot near Zero's bellybutton and proceeded to suck on the soft skin there as he pushed the others pants down to his hips. With his hands lingering on Zero's hips, his lips moved to Zero's forearm. His tongue traced up the inside of the arm while his fingers moved dangerously close to Zero's manhood, causing a disappointed moan to escape the younger vampire's throat. Kuran was trying to find all of Zero's sensitive spots as his tongue moved across the other's inner arm. He paused right inside the elbow, he licked the soft skin there sending more shivers into Zero's body. His lips moved back to Zero's lower abdomen, scooting back he pulled Zero's pants completely off before positioning himself between his lover's thighs. He sucked on Zero's hip bone before moving downwards, his lips evaded the throbbing muscle as his lips kissed every other part of Zero's lower anatomy.

"K-Kuran d-damn it stop teasing…" Zero gasped out as Kuran's lips traced his inner thigh. Kuran couldn't help the small chuckle as he kissed the thigh sending a vibration up Zero's legs and causing another shiver to wrack the other's body. Kuran obliged with the others wishes as his soft tongue flicked out to tentatively lick the tip of Zero's manhood, lapping up any precum. Zero bit his lip but failed in stifling the moan, a small trickle of blood now flowing from his lip and down his chin. Kuran grasped the others hips for support as his lips and tongue worked on the others arousal. Zero had the sheet gripped tightly in one hand, the other hand was tangled in Kuran's hair, His eyes were closed and his head tilted back as he relished the feeling of the pureblood's tongue. He almost lost it when he felt the sharp canines scrape against his sensitive flesh. He moved his hips upward, wanting more then the other could give him. One of Kuran's hands moved to undo his own pants. He kicked them off somehow managing to not break his stride. Kuran's lips pulled off the other, giving one final lick before he looked up at the others glazed expression.

" I want you to take me… make me yours." Zero breathed, his eyes half open and a sex-drugged expression on his face. Kuran's lips pressed against zero's his tongue quickly licking away the blood from the small cut on his lip. Kuran hitched Zero's hips up on his lap before pressing two fingers against Zero's lower lip, the others tongue pulled the fingers into his mouth, sucking on them softly making them nice and wet. Kuran pulled them for the other's mouth, replacing his fingers with his lips. His hand moved down under Kiryu's hips the tips of his fingers pressed against Zero's opening. Slowly not wanting to hurt him, Kuran pressed one finger into his lover's opening, smirking at the moan mixed from pain and pleasure he received. Allowing the other to adjust he slipped another finger in. His lips still working with Zero's, he moved his fingers slowly allowing his partner to get used to the feeling before he started scissoring his fingers, stretching him slowly and with as little pain as possible. Zero's breath hitched in his throat at the mixed feelings jolting through his body.

"I-I can't take much more of that.. J-Just take me already…" Kiryu gasped his breathing erratic.

"As you wish." Kuran replied licking his palm and spreading the saliva over himself trying to lessen the pain for his partner before pressing himself against Zero's opening. He pressed himself in slowly, moaning at the tension that the tight ring of muscle put on his already sensitive flesh. Zero's body adjusted quickly to Kuran's size, and he pressed his hips down onto Kuran's. Shivers wracked through Kuran's body at the pleasure he received. He moved his hips slowly at first, his eyes still taking in all of Zero's defined body, he couldn't keep that pace for long when his own needs were becoming unbearable and his sensitive flesh was throbbing painfully wanting release. Kuran's hand worked at Zero's arousal his fingers moving skillfully with one hand the other holding up Zero's weight as his hips moved into the other's.

Small gasps escaped Zero's throat every time he felt Kuran's manhood drag over his prostate with every thrust, that feeling alone almost sending him over the edge. Kuran couldn't take any more as he thrust his hips tightly against Zero's before releasing his load right over Zero's prostate. The throbbing feeling moving through Zero's lower body sent him over the edge as he came all over Kuran's hand and his own stomach and chest. Zero collapsed against the bed, his body now sticky with sweat and his seed. Kuran pulled his sensitive manhood out of his tired lover, allowing himself to collapse onto the bed next to his new lover. He nestled his head in the crook of the other man's neck his arm draped over Kiryu's stomach.

Zero's body felt sore but he also felt another feeling, even stronger then the pain. It was his thirst. The exertion on his body had made it even stronger. He squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to give in to it. He could smell Kuran's blood flowing through the veins, he could even hear the other's heart pounding. His throat felt dry, licking his lips he looked down at his tired lover. The blood smelled sweet and he could feel the blood lust growing stronger by the second.

"K-Kuran we have a problem.." he said looking up at the ceiling, resisting the urge to tear into his pretty pale neck. " My thirst.. I need blood now… Only problem is. I don't think I'll be content anymore…Don't let me hurt anyone." He muttered his eyes frantic as he finally looked back at Kuran who know was looking at him intently. A low growl escaped Zero's throat unwillingly. Kuran shifted back watching the other's movements intently.

" Why Zero.. Why didn't you listen to me and drink from her?" He said, his voice seeming to be pleading for a sensible answer.

" I didn't want to live like this Kuran.. I wanted to live like a normal human. Living off of blood isn't normal.." he responded, his hands gripping the sheets as he used all his will power to keep from attacking the other. "Shoot me Kuran… I don't want to hurt you."

Kuran's eyes were devoid of emotion as he looked down at his partner. "I won't live without you… If you want to die then I will to." Kuran stated grabbing the gun. His hand shook as he put the barrel against Zero's chest. Zero looked up at him silently and nodded, urging him on, his will power fading fast.

"I love you Kaname…" were Zero's last words as Kuran closed his eyes as he pulled the trigger, the sound echoing in his ears.

"I promised…" Kuran muttered his own eyes still closed as he put the barrel against his chest and over his heart. " I love you too Zero…" The sound echoed through the small chamber and his body fell limp against Zero's. The dim light shone on their pale skin, and both their faces seemed peaceful even in the afterlife.

---------------------------------------

_If you liked it then show some love and review!! Please? XP_

_I think I had more fun than I should of when I wrote this but oh well._

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Lyssa_


End file.
